A Tempting Regret (He Was Not)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: "Somewhere better than salty drinks and tempting regrets." / "And you're not a tempting regret?" / "Luv, I'm many things, but you'll never regret me." Written for my lovely lion housemate Gen (owlwayssandforever)! Rated M to be safe.


Note: Modern/Neighbor/Muggle!AU, Canon Divergence

* * *

The pub lights flashed brightly in Marlene's face as she sat at the bar counter with another glass in her hand. She wasn't one to drink away her problems, but the past several hours warranted such an occasion.

The bastard ended their relationship in a text. _In a text! _

_Marlene was finishing up her daily run on the park trail when she received the message. Anger surged through her body after reading the text, and she automatically pressed the 'call' icon next to his contact name. _

_The phone rang, and Marlene leaned against a tree with her foot tapping the pavement as she waited. _

_Her ears picked up on the familiar ringtone in the distance; she heard it constantly when her boyfriend received calls on date night. Marlene looked around the tree quickly to see her boyfriend–well, ex-boyfriend now–across the way with a blonde woman holding his arm. He was staring down at his phone, perfectly capable of answering it with one press. He didn't. Marlene read the woman's lips as she asked who was calling. His lips in slow motion to Marlene when she read 'telemarketers'. _

_That son of a bitch! Marlene growled, hoping to mask the pieces of her heart that were shattering in her chest with fury. Her hope failed her. _

She grunted to herself, sipping her margarita. The alcohol burned as it went down her throat, but it did nothing to numb her heartbreak like she wanted it to. It _did _aid in her venomous thoughts about the arsehole.

'_Screw him with his stupid, rugged looks and smooth, red hair and charming smile and...damn it, I'm supposed to be thinking negative about him,'_ she thought with a scowl. She played with one of her curls, a harsh snort escaping her. At least she knew he had a type; blondes who were unaware of his capabilities of being the ultimate prick.

Marlene couldn't pretend that she didn't still have feelings, and that's what made it worse. She thought it was love. Perhaps it was all a side effect of the illusion of the future in her mind. She'd have to kill that illusion now; her first choice of a murder weapon happened to be drinking at the busiest pub she could find.

The music was loud, and the crowd was booming with fun and carefree cheers. Marlene wanted that, but her emotions wouldn't allow it. Everything seemed to betray her nowadays.

She finished the last of her glass, tapping on the counter so the barkeep would give her another round. A soft chuckle/sob escaped her as she waited for the beverage. She didn't notice that someone slipped into the stool beside her and watched her intently.

At least, she didn't notice them until they intercepted her glass when it was set down for her. Marlene snapped her head to the culprit, nearly doubling back at how handsome he was. Sue her, she was buzzed and allowed to admire.

His dark hair was unkempt yet sultry in the way it was resting on his shoulders. He had a faded mustache and hair on his chin, complementing his defined jaw. His grey eyes glittered in amusement, but they held something deeper that Marlene couldn't place.

Her eyes scanned the rest of his body, silently appreciating the simplicity of his outfit: a fitting, charcoal grey t-shirt and black leather jeans tucked into simple, worn combat boots. She nearly scolded herself for checking him out when she realized that she had no reason to feel guilty or ashamed. Not tonight.

"Something tells me that the way you're drinking and checking me out means you're having a tough time with the boyfriend," he said, his fingers gripping the rim of her glass and spinning it slowly. "Honestly, I can't say I blame you."

"It's ex-boyfriend now," Marlene corrected. "And can't blame me for what, drinking?"

He smirked. "For checking me out."

She rolled her eyes. Great. Another douche she'd have to run away. Another disappointment for getting her hopes up. "Look, if you just came over here to–"

"Check on you," he interrupted. "I came over here to check on you."

Marlene's eyes narrowed, her foggy brain connecting something he'd said about her drinking. "You've been _watching _me?" she demanded.

He shrugged casually, his smirk loosening to a simple grin. "Rather hard not to. A woman just as attractive as I am marching in a pub like she's on a mission. Turns down every bloke that attempts to seduce her but is in clear need of a companion. Never gets up to dance, only drinks with her emotions worn on her face."

Her cheeks flushed at his words, embarrassment settling in her bones. Did she really look like that to these people?

The man waved his hand dismissively on cue with her thoughts. "Don't worry, luv, mostly everyone here is inebriated or not as perceptive as I am," he said.

She wasn't sure if she was meant to take that as a compliment or even as comfort. Regardless, she shook her head. "Who are you, anyway? And can I have my drink back?"

He chuckled. "The name's Sirius, and I think I'll keep this one for myself. You don't need anymore."

Her nose flared in irritation as she watched Sirius take a large gulp of her margarita, and he made a face, his lips puckering.

"If the breakup was as bitter as this drink, I can see why you like it," he remarked.

Marlene glanced towards the counter, that feeling of pain and anguish over her ex hitting her all over again. "Something like that," she replied, lightly tapping the wooden surface.

Sirius cursed under his breath. "Forgive me, that was insensitive," he told her. "If you're here, he hurt you, and I didn't make it any better." He finished the rest of the margarita anyway and ran a hand through his hair.

The blonde watched his eyes shift from the partying crowd to her. He then moved from the stool and held out a hand for her.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

She folded her arms over her chest. "How do I know I can trust you."

"Have I given you a reason to?"

"You don't even know my name."

Sirius tilted his head. "What's your name, luv."

"Marlene," she answered automatically before shaking her head. "That doesn't change anything!"

He laughed. "Come on, Marley. Would you really rather sit here, drink, and wait for the next bloke to punch in the nose for hitting on you?"

Even if the nickname made her eye twitch, Sirius had a point. She could have gone home to her roommates, but she knew they'd trash her ex to oblivion. While she wanted that, Marlene wanted the night to forget he ever existed. The liquid confidence in her system allowed the blonde to take Sirius' hand and follow him out the pub.

Sirius stopped in front of a motorcycle, grabbing the black-threaded jacket slung over the handles. Marlene looked at him incredulously.

"There's no way I'm getting on that thing," she stated firmly. "Nu-uh. No. Way."

He looked at her with a snort. "You're afraid of a motorcycle?"

"I'm in a damn dress!" Marlene exclaimed. "That doesn't exactly scream riding material."

"Depends on the context," Sirius replied with a smirk, causing Marlene to flush at his words. "Besides, you'll be safe. I'm a very experienced driver."

Marlene subconsciously tugged at the strap of her dress, debating her next move. She'd gotten this far–which wasn't far at all–and though she didn't believe that Sirius would get angry at her refusal, that feeling alone made her trust his words more. It was hard to believe she was thinking that way. Could be that rebound thing that Dorcas talked about…

"If I fall, you're dead," she threatened, pointing a finger at him.

Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender. "Don't worry, Marley, as much as I'd like for your ghost to haunt me every night, I'll keep you safe."

There was so much she could have said to his cheeky comment, but Marlene opted for a glossy glare that sent all of the messages in one. She hoped it sent them all.

He ignored the glare and passed her a helmet that was connected to the bike. She accepted it, but her brows knitted when he didn't place one on himself.

Sirius must have noticed her quizzical expression. "I live for the thrill and the wind in my hair," he explained. "Plus I promised I'd keep you safe; I only keep the one helmet to ease my best mate's conscious."

Marlene bit her lip, her fingers gripping the helmet gingerly as she secured it on her head. He was already on the bike waiting for her, so she settled behind him, slipping her arms around his stomach; she could practically feel the firmness of his muscles.

She swallowed hard, praying to keep her clouded, tipsy thoughts to herself.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice thicker than she intended.

If he heard it, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he responded with, "Somewhere better than salty drinks and tempting regrets."

"And you're not a tempting regret?" Marlene countered.

Sirius snorted. "Luv, I'm many things, but you'll never regret me."

* * *

The moon was sitting high in the sky among the stars as they rode down the empty highway. The roaring of the engine filled Marlene's ears as she took in the sight. She'd never been out this late at night–not that she even knew the time–so she never saw the silent beauty the night presented outside the town.

In the direction they were going, the trees were gathered closely together, but they made way for a grassy, worn path. Seeing it made Marlene think he'd been there often.

When Sirius slowed to a stop, they'd arrived to a clearing. There was a lake next to the green space, the moon highlighting the small waves moving in the water. It was so simple, so perfect.

Marlene took off the helmet to get a better view, her mouth opened slightly at the serenity. "Wow," she said. "How'd you find this place?"

Sirius leaned against his bike, glancing towards the lake. "On a dare. Went skinny dipping with this girl. Pretty thing, but she did not have the right ambitions in mind."

It irked her to hear something like that, and she intended to tell him that. Yet when she met his eyes, there was that look she couldn't figure out, and it told her that he was lying in order to keep the conversation away from himself. Marlene would respect that; she wasn't at the pub for nothing.

"Would those ambitions include taking advantage of your nudeness," she inquired, tilting her head challengingly.

"Some don't like to believe that men are taken advantage of," Sirius replied smoothly. "At least for their body."

Marlene couldn't help but laugh as she walked towards an area near the bank of the lake; she'd taken off her heels so they wouldn't dig into the ground. She heard Sirius' boots following behind her, and she plopped down once she hit the spot she'd wanted. The dew jolted a cool, sobering feel in Marlene's body; she didn't mind it.

Her dress would be ruined from the grass stains, but Marlene didn't care. Nothing mattered tonight. She felt Sirius sit next to her with a comfortable space between them. Through his cheekiness, the man had proven to be quite the gentleman.

"It really is peaceful out here," she said, "and beautiful."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Marlene held up a finger. "I swear, if you go for that cheesy 'you're beautiful' line, I will hit you."

Sirius grinned with a scoff. "I was going to say that I told you it'd be better than those lousy drinks."

"And tempting regrets," Marlene added.

He nodded. "Yes, and tempting regrets."

The blonde sighed, leaning back on her palms while crossing her legs at the ankles. The dress only reached mid-thigh, and she did still have an ounce of dignity.

For a moment or so, the silence was blissful. Even though she appreciated it, Marlene could only take the quiet space with the stranger for so long.

"Thank you," Marlene said, glancing at the man next to her. His eyes had been closed, and he had his head tilted back.

Sirius opened his eyes, turning and meeting her glance. "No problem. Just being a concerned citizen, that's all."

"You didn't have to," Marlene replied quickly. "So the fact that you did means a lot. Even if you don't think so."

Their gazes stayed steady on one another longer than necessary, helping Marlene catch the small flicker his eyes made between her eyes and her lips. The subtle action sparked the idea in her brain, a churning in her stomach. A 'what if' that she wouldn't give a second thought if she weren't in this situation.

"Mar–"

"–Sirius."

Both began to speak at the same time, and Sirius laughed softly, holding up his hand to gesture for her to go first. She took that befuddled initiative and moved swiftly to sit atop his lap.

Sirius' expression was startled, his hands moving to her hips when he fell back. Marlene looked down at him full of her own shock.

"I'm sorry," she spluttered. "I wasn't thinking and...I just…" _His lips are right there!_

Sirius sat up slowly, though he made no effort to move Marlene like she thought he would. His hands hadn't moved either. Her hands rested against his chest as she tried to lean forward to kiss him; Sirius shook his head.

"We shouldn't do this, you know," Sirius stated, leaning forward so his forehead touched hers. "You have plenty of salty margaritas in your system, and the emotions from the breakup are raw–"

Marlene gripped Sirius' shirt with her hands. She _would not _be denied this so easily when she was giving in to it. "I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with," she replied. "And I don't want to feel those emotions right now. Sirius, _please_."

Begging was not her forte, nor was it something she ever wanted to do; on the other hand, Marlene was sitting there in Sirius' lap wanting what was poking her inner thigh through his jeans. Let it be the moon's effects, the alcohol's influence, or Sirius' alluring presence, Marlene didn't care. It was the opportune moment; she was taking it.

Sirius was searching her eyes–for hesitation she was sure–and within seconds, he pressed his lips against hers.

She hadn't had a proper snog in a month; her ex always gave her the quick peck or long, slobbish thing that Marlene wouldn't call a kiss. Sirius' lips were a welcoming change, even if it was only the one time.

Her arms settled on his shoulders while her fingers gripped and played with his hair at the nape of his neck. It was soft to touch, a luxury that she didn't have in the past with her ex.

'_No, you will not think and compare him to Sirius right now, Marlene,'_ her inner self asserted.

One of his hands pressed into the small of her back while the other moved to the straps of her dress. He pulled away from her, both of their breathing was heavy; though, instead of catching his breath like she was, Sirius fluttered kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Marlene was breathless, her head leaning back to allow him more access to her upper body; he responded duly with his kisses going from shoulder to shoulder, ending the path at the top of her breasts, which were exposed after he lowered her straps.

She moved her hands from his hair to his body underneath his shirt, taking in the toned muscles she'd felt on their ride to the clearing. Suddenly, she gasped; he'd started to nip and leave marks near her cleavage.

He started murmuring something, his hips starting to move against hers. She reacted with her hand reaching for the button on his jeans.

At some point, her dress had been pushed up higher, his clothes had strewn across the grass, and their cries of pleasure had mixed with the noises of the night.

* * *

The moment Marlene opened her eyes, she thought that ounce of dignity she clung to was gone because of what–rather, who–she'd done hours before. Yet when she glanced down at herself, Marlene happened to be completely covered. She knew it wasn't a dream because she was still near the lake, she could feel the grass in her hair, and the man she'd done the deed with was shirtless with an arm wrapped around her waist.

Add in the fact that there was a lingering tingle from her one of her orgasms, Marlene could say without a doubt that this was her reality. Sirius must have covered her back up when she passed out. The thought made her smile softly to herself. She hadn't smiled at a thoughtful gesture since…

Her mind decided right then was the time to remind her that she just had rebound sex with a complete stranger. _Oh God_.

"Not regretting it yet, are you?" Sirius murmured. He nuzzled into her neck and sighed contently. "I have to say, that was a first for me."

"You were a virgin?" Marlene asked with a teasing tone, a brow raised naturally. She had the faintest clue why it was so easy to banter with him.

Sirius hugged Marlene closer, earning a squeak and glare from the blonde. "We both know those were not the actions of a virgin." She didn't respond verbally, so Sirius continued. "It was the first time I brought a woman to this clearing, thus technically the first time I had sex with a woman in the clearing."

Marlene was genuinely surprised at that statement. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really." Sirius started to sit up. "Though I doubt you want to spend your morning shagged up with grass on your back. I'll take you home."

The blush graced Marlene's cheeks harshly, so she cleared her throat and looked around for Sirius' shirt. His chest was becoming so distracting to the point that she might argue his statement and stay there.

"Right," she answered, seeing that Sirius found the discarded shirt near the bank. He put it on then held out his hand for Marlene.

She took it and felt grateful for his help because her legs really solidified the fact she was thoroughly shagged in a clearing. Sirius didn't say anything, but he didn't have to with the smug expression he sported.

Not long afterward, Marlene had the helmet secured on her head, and she held Sirius tight as she was behind him on the motorcycle.

He revved the engine, looking over his shoulder at her. "Where do you live? I'm pretty familiar with all the neighborhoods."

"Godric's Hollow," she answered along with the house number. "I live with my friends, thankfully so."

Sirius' lip twitched, causing Marlene to look at him suspiciously. "Heh," Sirius remarked. "One motorcycle ride to Godric's Hollow, coming right up."

Marlene didn't have an opportunity to question his reaction to her neighborhood because he drove away from the clearing quickly.

The ride didn't feel as long, but the view was nothing less than gorgeous with the way the sun rose through the purplish red hues of the sky. The bike moved through the morning work traffic–legally–towards the neighborhood of Godric's Hollow, and Marlene noticed that there was a moving truck close to her house.

Upon getting closer, the view was clarified; the moving truck was right next door to her house. It'd been empty for a year, so she never paid it any mind. Plus, she'd been out all day yesterday–avoiding the neighbors and her friends from seeing her tears–so she wouldn't have noticed the moving truck. She sighed inwardly; just another elder couple that would shove muffin baskets in her face.

Sirius laughed loudly, pulling Marlene from her thoughts. Damn it, she'd said that out loud. Marlene saw that the motorcycle had stopped, and through the curtains, she saw two heads peeking through.

She slipped off the bike and handed Sirius his helmet, bidding him goodbye and technically a good morning before turning away and mentally preparing for all the questions and lectures she'd face from her friends.

"Marley!" Sirius called to her.

Marlene gave him a look that told him to back off with the name, but it fell short when she realized that he had moved to the other side of the hedges that separated the two houses from one another.

"You won't have to worry about me shoving muffins in your face," he said.

The implication from his position and his statement clicked in Marlene's mind, and her jaw dropped. She had rebound sex with a stranger who happened to be her new neighbor. Someone kill her now.

"See ya around, neighbor," Sirius said, sending a sly wink her way as he headed inside the door.

Marlene remained there gaping like a fish until her friends dragged her back to their house next door.

* * *

As soon as the door to her shared home shut, Marlene was bombarded with questions. She placed her hands on her ears, the loudness in their voices were attacking the small hangover she was trying to suppress.

"Where in the hell were you all night? We were worried sick!"

"Why didn't you send us any texts? When did you change your clothes?"

"When did you meet the neighbor?"

"How do you know the neighbor?"

"What did you do last night? You look like hell."

Marlene squeezed her eyes shut. "Dorcas! Lily!" she exclaimed. "Be quiet for just a few days, please."

The redhead standing in front of her purses her lips but remained quiet. The brunette next to Lily looked offended and scoffed; however, she didn't say anything else.

Marlene took a deep breath and opened her eyes, releasing the breath and lowering her hands to her sides.

"Lucas broke up with me via text yesterday," she said to begin her story.

Lily and Dorcas shared furious expressions, but before they could comment on it, Marlene held a hand up so she could continue.

"I was fully prepared to give him a piece of my mind, so I called him. The bastard was closer than either of us knew, and he called my call a telemarketer to his new girlfriend." The word was bitter on her tongue, but it didn't sting the same way it had when she first experienced it yesterday.

Marlene leaned her head against the wall when it started to ache. "I was more devastated than pissed at that point, so I turned my phone off and ran for a few more hours...then bought a dress from the thrift shop...then attempted to drink til the world turned black."

Lily folded her arms. "And the neighbor?"

"Sirius happened to be at the pub," Marlene answered, rubbing her eyes. "He kept me from wallowing in misery and getting snatched by a creepy stranger."

"Sirius, is it?" Dorcas chimed in with a purr, shifting her gaze from Marlene to the window that displayed the house next door. "Sounds sexy."

Lily rolled her eyes. "He was as much of a stranger as whoever he was saving you from, Mar," she scolded. "Couldn't save you from the hangover, could he?"

"He was different," Marlene argued. "He's a bold, cheeky bugger, but he was sincere last night. I could see it." She gave a rueful smile in regards to the hangover statement. "And he was too late to save the hangover, though it could be worse."

Dorcas stroked her chin, eyeing Marlene. "If he saved you and whatever, why do you look like you went rolling down the hills near the Gid and Fab's place?"

The blush rose on Marlene's cheeks faster than she could stop it. Memories of Sirius' tongue filled her mind...him tracing the horrid nickname he gave her didn't _feel_ so horrid…

Earth to Marlene!

"Sirius took me to this spot near a lake to clear my head a little, vent freely."

Lily didn't look convinced, but Dorcas was smirking.

"Uh huh, you vented alright. All over that man's–"

"Dorcas!" Lily and Marlene shouted simultaneously, much to Marlene's displeasure. The blonde groaned and rubbed her forehead; she was handling this much better in the clearing.

Lily whipped her head to Marlene after Dorcas shrugged nonchalantly. "That was completely irresponsible, Mar! You could have been hurt, or worse, dead!"

"I'm already hurt, remember," Marlene quipped.

Lily softened and sighed. "_Physically_," she replied. "I'm very happy that you're okay, but you can't shut us out for half a day and expect me to be cheery about it."

Marlene felt the guilt settle between her head pains. She had a good reason not to contact them, but they still deserved to know she was okay.

"I'm sorry, Lils," she said. "It won't happen again."

Lily huffed. "It better not."

Marlene smiled, ready to hug the redhead, but Dorcas materialized to Marlene's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "While we're having the best friend bonding time with apologies moment, I'll accept it if you answer the following questions: is he packin' and how many orgasms did you have?"

The trio looked at one another before bursting in fits of laughter. It made the headache grow, but to Marlene, it was worth it.

* * *

The next morning, Marlene went to retrieve the mail from the mailbox. She felt a lot better, having spent the entire day before with her friends and an 'in-house girls' day'. They had junk food, homemade facials, and watched movies all day. There was the occasional glance–or ogle in Dorcas' case–at their new neighbor and his movements. It didn't appear like he knew that they were watching, but Marlene knew. She could tell by the way he would occasionally 'smile' to himself at random times.

They hadn't conversed since he dropped her off the morning prior, but she was itching to. Mainly because it felt too coincidental that she'd never met him before, yet he found her and now lived next door to her.

By some magic, Sirius came strolling out the door towards the moving truck parked in front of the house. He didn't look like he was getting ready to move anything else, dressed in a similar outfit he wore to the pub.

He paused when their eyes met, that familiar quirk of his lip showing.

"Morning, Marley," Sirius greeted. "Good resting day?"

She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from saying or thinking about the wrong thing. "Yeah, it was definitely a day I needed," she replied.

Sirius nodded, moving closer to her. "Good. You deserved it."

"Did you know we were going to be neighbors?" Marlene blurted out.

He laughed in response with a quick shake of his head. "Marley, dear, if I'd known you were my neighbor before meeting you in the pub, we could have worked the second round onward in my bedroom," he answered. "It's not completely finished the way I want, but the bed had priority."

His answer made sense, but she wouldn't admit that yet. "How are you familiar with the city, yet I've never seen you before?" she asked.

"I stayed homebound in the country," Sirius answered. "When I did leave, I was quite sneaky about it. I stayed home to help my parents, but they didn't make living there as 'freeing' as they should. I finally got out while my brother volunteered to take over."

Marlene didn't have a reliable response for that. She was glad to have gotten out to start her adult life when she was twenty, and four years later, she doesn't regret that. It'd have been a real pain if her parents had been as controlling as she insinuated from Sirius' words.

She moved out of her thoughts to say something to Sirius when a car started to slow down close to her. Marlene recognized the car immediately and tensed up; anger, confusion, and pain welled up inside her when the window started to roll down.

Lucas was giving her this somber expression when his face was in full view. "Marlene, I want to talk to you," he pleaded. "I messed up sending you that text. I wasn't thinking clearly, but I am now. Just hear me out, yeah?"

Marlene clenched and unclenched her hand, really wanting to punch him in the face for thinking that bullshit would work. Also because the other part of her that still held feelings for him _wanted _the bullshit to work. Marlene knew better after what she saw, but she tempted to listen to his pleas.

Until an arm snaked around her waist.

"I'm afraid Marlene's going to be occupied for a while," Sirius said, his eyes slightly narrowed at Lucas. "Come back in the next month of Neverary."

Lucas scowled. "Who are you supposed to be?" he demanded. "I'm talking to my girlfriend."

Marlene's heart beat obnoxiously in her ears at the term coming from his mouth. She was clear on the front that 'ex' was supposed to be in front of it.

"Is that right?" Sirius' brows rose in a surprised fashion. Marlene had no idea where this was going or how to respond to it. She cursed inwardly at her cowardice.

"Yeah, that's right. So go run along somewhere else while me and my girl have a chat."

Sirius faced Marlene, his eyes widened, but Marlene saw that glint and recognized it. "You didn't tell him about _us_, darling?" he asked. Sirius turned to Lucas with a 'tut'. "The poor bloke's gone mad thinking you're still with him, considering you're _my _girlfriend."

The color drained from Lucas' face, only to be replaced with a sickening red shade darker than his hair. "What did you say?"

Sirius' expression was humorless when he tilted it to the side. "What I said was perfectly clear. What I'm about to say next is just as clear. I suggest you go drive along somewhere else before you have more problems than the discoloration of your skin."

Lucas stared Sirius down for a second or so before looking at Marlene. "This isn't over," he said lowly.

"Like hell it isn't," Sirius interjected.

Lucas' wheels squalled as he pulled off, and Marlene released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Her heartbeat was returning to its usual rhythm as she faced Sirius.

"You didn't have to do that," she told him, shaking her head as she wiped a tear away. She wasn't a damsel in distress, and she could handle Lucas on her own...sort of.

"Nonsense, Marley," Sirius replied. "I know a 'come back' when I see one."

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "A 'come back'?"

"When an idiot breaks someone's heart and tries to come back when they realize that they're shit without them," Sirius explained. "It works 72 percent of the time."

She folded her arms. "How would you know this?"

Sirius shrugged. "Remember when I told you that you'll never regret me?" Marlene nodded. "You're not the first one to be told that. One of the differences here is that I told her, I stopped taking her back and walked away."

There was an uneasy pause as Marlene took the information in. What made her so special to be shown his clearing when there was an ex in the past he took back multiple times? Who didn't think that this charmingly irritating man was a catch? Would she have ended up like he did if he hadn't have been there for her?

"I should get going and return the moving truck," he said, breaking through the silence.

"I should...let you do that and get the mail," Marlene replied, rubbing her arm.

"I know you're still in limbo about your feelings, so I'm not going to dictate your choice. I am going to say that I think he's the wrong choice, that tempting regret." Sirius started to back away, his easy-going grin back in place. "Ever need an imaginary boyfriend to keep the unwanted off your back, you know where to find me." He stopped at the door of the moving truck and got inside.

Marlene watched as he started the truck and started to drive away. When the truck was a distance away, Marlene focused on the mailbox again. The bloody thing was empty. Blowing air out frustratingly, Marlene turned back towards the front door of her home.

She hadn't taken one step when she noticed that Lily and Dorcas were in the window watching. Upon being caught, they tried to back away, but the thud she heard indicated that at least one of them fell in their attempt to escape. At least there was one thing she could laugh at when a million thoughts were plaguing her at once.

* * *

It'd been a month since Sirius moved into the neighborhood and Lucas broke up with her. After he was run away by Sirius, Marlene hadn't heard a word from her ex, and it made her believe Sirius' word more than Lucas'. It also hurt having to accept that truth. Lucas had been her world for the last year; had it really meant something to him for him to drift away and act like this?

She didn't have to think about it too often when Lily and Dorcas were around to spend time with her. Short encounters with Sirius were welcomed too. They never spoke about their night by the lake a month ago, but the memory was burned in her mind.

Her inner self was immensely angry for denying herself the man's touch. Marlene had to constantly remind herself that it was rebound sex, nothing more. She couldn't give in to it again and mess them both up. It'd be too many mixed signals.

He didn't make resisting easy for her. He was smooth and charming. He knew what to say, even when he was annoying her. _Those damn leather jeans_.

Even now, at the neighborhood block party–a celebration of togetherness, or whatever the wannabe council liked to call it to mask their needs to show off–Sirius was near the buffet table talking to another neighbor _in those jeans_. Marlene hadn't found herself attracted to a man wearing certain clothing before, but Sirius had to place a spell or enchantment or something.

Marlene was aware that she looked like a lion lying in wait for her meal to move in the light, but she didn't care; it was her only consolation for the decision she made. The cup of fruit punch she held was brought to her lips when her view was blocked by someone. She was about to politely ask them to move, but the moment she realized who it was, the words died in her throat.

"Lucas," she breathed out, setting her cup down. Everything she suppressed about Lucas was resurfacing, and she didn't want to use her cup as a weapon.

Lucas ran a hand through his short hair, giving her a lopsided grin; she used to like that grin. Now, she wanted to rip it off his face. "I missed you, Marlene," he said. "I told you I wanted to talk to you."

"A month ago," she snapped. "An entire thirty days in the past. What made today so different?"

"I had to cool off," he explained.

'_Yeah, with another woman who believes your lies,'_ Marlene thought with a snort. Why couldn't she let it–_him_–go?

Lucas caught onto the snort and dropped his grin. "What, your boyfriend isn't here to play defender?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You sound jealous, Lucas. It's not an attractive trait."

"Lying isn't attractive either."

"Ha! You would know!"

She hadn't meant to shout, but it was done; now there were stares on them. Marlene cleared her throat, but her eyes caught the menacing stare given to Lucas behind his back. It was obvious that things were going to end there.

"There you are!" Sirius exclaimed, moving Lucas out of the way with his shoulder harshly. He grabbed Marlene's hand. "Darling, I believe you promised to help me make a to-go plate before we had our own 'together celebration' back at my house."

Marlene attempted to respond to him, but Sirius moved quickly, urging her in front of him while he gave Lucas a hard stare.

"Hate to break up the little reunion, but Marlene's got better things," Sirius whispered the next part, "and a better man to do."

If Lucas wanted to stake a claim, he didn't. Marlene had an idea that Lily or Dorcas had something to do with it, but she couldn't prove it. Then she didn't give it much thought when they stopped at the buffet table, and Sirius stood behind her with his hands on her hips.

She gasped, looking over her shoulder at him. "Sirius what are you doing?" she asked. "And why did you do that?" Referencing to whisking her away from Lucas.

Sirius' brow quirked at her questions. "Marley, dear, I am a man. No one is going to discomfit my woman. I defend and protect what's mine."

"Except I'm not yours," she pointed out in a low tone, the nickname having less than an effect on her now. "And I'm _no one's_ object."

The tall dark-haired man pulled her closer to him, leaning down so his lips brushed against the top of her ear. To those around them, it'd appear as if he giving her a hug and whispering sweet nothings to her.

"I consider you being much more than an object," Sirius whispered in her ear. "Our night together should be the first proof of that."

As soon as she felt the heat rushing to her cheeks, Marlene pushed it back down; she refused to let him see how his words affected her. Unfortunately, the flush from her cheeks retreated to the area between her legs, which didn't work much better for the situation.

And Sirius picked up on it because he chuckled deeply, his fingers brushing against the small of her back. It sent chills up her spine, a familiar sensation she'd felt from the dark-haired man so close to her.

"It appears as though your body wants more proof," he said. "I'll be more than happy to give it if you're willing to receive it, Marley."

She _would not_ give in.

"I'd rather stay here for the party," Marlene replied, her voice slightly wavering.

Sirius grinned, looking at the others around them. "There's only one person that might miss you in this lot, and I doubt you care about his feelings on the matter. Not anymore. He doesn't deserve it or you."

_Do not_ give in, Marlene.

The front of his body was pressed into hers, and Marlene could feel the readiness to 'prove' distinctly in his pants. She gulped, hoping to find something to distract her mind while her body refused to remove itself from Sirius' person. Her eyes spotted the venomous glare being sent in their direction by her ex. The small victory satisfied her, though the satisfaction only pushed her arousal further into dangerous territory.

To hell with it.

Marlene leaned back a bit, meeting Sirius' knowing, smug gaze. She wiped that smugness away by kissing him fully.

Her memory fogged after the kiss, though there were some pieces that shined through. The sensation that pulsed through her body when her back hit his bedroom door in the middle of their kiss. The power she felt when she gripped his hair and moved his head at her command. The ecstasy she experienced when she arched her back on his bed from his sinful ministrations.

* * *

Beams of light from the curtains woke Marlene from her slumber. She stretched and rolled to her side in the sheets; the blonde paused when she realized they weren't her sheets.

She sat up and looked around at the room lined in scarlet and silver, stopping on the very nude body that entered from an adjoining room–more than likely the bathroom.

"Awake already?" Sirius greeted with a sly grin. "I'll have to try harder next time."

Hearing Sirius' words made Marlene run her fingers through her hair, ultimately making the decision to get the major heartfelt things out of the way.

"What are we doing?" Marlene asked. "Are we going to just have casual sex when I want revenge on my ex?"

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, not ashamed of showing himself off at all–very well distracting Marlene–and gave her a look. "I would want to pursue a relationship with you, luv, but you weren't ready," he said. "You needed to forget him at least for one night, and you did."

Marlene played with her hands in the sheets, knowing what he said was true. It was her doing, her distance that sent the message clear about her intentions. Yet he still wanted to pursue her.

"You're still that woman just as attractive as I am that captivates me when she walks in the door," he continued. "You're also my neighbor that talks to me every now and then, with a roommate that I've caught trying to find my bathroom mirror."

The latter statement made Marlene laugh, easing her worries that he'd _really _push her away. Dorcas was definitely a force to reckon with in her own right. Moving back to the subject at hand, Marlene bit her lip and locked eyes with Sirius.

"If I'm getting over him," she started to say. "If I'm ready to have a real relationship with you…"

"Well...I reckon that the arse will try to challenge our fiery, everlasting love again," Sirius drawled dramatically, giving Marlene a wicked side glance, "and I'd like to be next to you when he tries."

Marlene didn't stop her lips from twitching amusingly. "Right, we should consider displaying our affection more often. You know, so there's no doubt in our relationship."

There was a twinkle in Sirius' eyes as he looked at her, crawling between her legs and planting his hands on either side of her body as his lips nearly brushed against hers. "I couldn't agree more."

Her last conscious thought before he sent her through waves of euphoria was that he was right a month ago; she wouldn't regret this.

* * *

Word Count: 7,070


End file.
